A Homecoming - The Dirty Bits
by R.Harper
Summary: The M-rated parts too naughty to put in the main body of the T-rated story. The rest can be found over there.


**A/N: So, this is the M-rated scene that takes up where chapter 7 leaves off. I hope it's okay; I'm a little out of practice! **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Christian felt an overwhelming urge to laugh with joy as Aaron crowded him up against the door into the bedroom, hands shaking slightly as he tried to decide where to start first.

"Get your shirt off." Aaron muttered, blushing as Christian met and held his eyes as his fingers moved to pull the fabric off over his head.

"I could get used to you being in control," Christian said teasingly, pressing his hips lewdly close to Aaron's, relishing the groan that tumbled from his mouth. Aaron caught his lower lip in his teeth before reaching to fumblingly undo the buttons of his own clothing. Christian's eyes grew wide and his hands reached out to stroke down the firm skin on Aaron's torso.

"I wish you could see yourself like I see you, baby." He breathed, and Aaron stopped for a moment, looking at Christian intently. After a moment he looked down and away. Christian caught his arm and pulled him closer again.

"You okay?" Aaron looked at him and smiled, suddenly shy.

"You mean that, don't you?"

* * *

Aaron had always prided himself on being the sort of guy who accepted the consequences of his actions when they were dealt out. He'd always thought that marrying a woman would be in his future, and the concept of having to lose himself in her body was not one he'd relished, but rather one he'd accepted.

Standing here now, this strange, all-consuming passion ripping through his body as he pressed himself up against Christian, he wished so much that he could go back and tell himself, aged 15, that he wouldn't have to hide and lie his whole life, but that he'd find someone who loved him and would make him feel like this; out of control and unsure sometimes, but so life-affirmingly _right_.

* * *

"You gotta talk to me," Christian breathed, his breath hot against the skin on the side of Aaron's neck.

"What?"

"Stop thinking. Do what you want."

Surfacing briefly from the lust-hazed fog clouding his head, Aaron looked at Christian in confusion.

"Do what I want?"

Christian nodded, pressing even closer so they seemed to blend into one being; moulded together from collarbone to thigh.

"With me. Do what you want with me."

Aaron blinks; the endless possibilities making his belly roll and shudder.

"I don't…" he managed, and Christian seemed to understand without having to ask.

Light fingers that left trails of sensation burning like a fire of deliverance pushed the open shirt off Aaron's shoulders, pulling the cuffs free of his shaking hands and fell to the buckle on his pants.

"Wait." Aaron managed, and Christian curled his fingers into fists, bringing his forehead to rest on Aaron's chest. Aaron could almost feel the disappointment on his face and reached a hand that felt so very clumsy to bring Christian's head up to look at him. "I want you to see me."

Christian frowns.

"I can see you."

"No, I mean, _watch_." He managed to choke out, and felt his cheeks flame at the look of hunger in Christian's eyes.

Moving to lie on the bed, his cat-like sinuous body stretching out over the sheets that Aaron insists on changing every eight days, Christian folded one arm behind his head and let his gaze fall on Aaron.

_Why did I say that?_ Aaron wondered, and was about to make his excuses and suggest they try something else when his gaze fell on Christian's hand, stroking and pulling gently inside his boxers. Swallowing hard, Aaron reached for the buckle of his belt and pulled the leather apart slowly, not daring to break their gaze. A flush started on Christian's chest, and his lips parted on a gasp.

The look in Christian's eyes made Aaron feel potent, sensual, and his throat contracted every now and then, as if to remind him that normal, human functions like breathing, blinking and swallowing were still necessary.

Christian saw the look on Aaron's face when he noticed what he was doing, and the thought of them just _looking_, and not even touching was almost enough to bring him to the edge.

Unbuttoning his pants, Aaron's pulse thrummed a heady beat as he pushed them down over his hips, letting them pool at his feet. Stepping out of the fabric he ran his hands over the tops of his thighs experimentally. Christian's pupils dilated even further, and he tried to wet his lips with a (by now) very dry tongue.

* * *

In porno films, Christian thought, when this kind of thing happened it was always so…_overdramatic_. There was usually some guy with a bigger six-pack than Arnold Schwarzenegger rubbing cream or baby oil over himself, or even, in one memorable movie called 'Harry's Hot Rocks', gasoline. Christian had never regretted all the sex he'd had, all the quick fucks and blow jobs stolen in the bathrooms of clubs, but now he was beginning to, because _this_, this having someone he actually loved, standing in front of him, vulnerable and so _beautiful_ was better than any of it. Aaron knelt down on the bed, still so unsure of himself, and Christian couldn't help but speak, throat tight.

"You coming over here?"

* * *

The sound of Christian's voice, strained and a little bit shaky, sent shivers down Aaron's spine, flushed goose pimples appearing over his skin. Reaching out hands that felt too big and clumsy for his arms, he reached for whatever of Christian he could manage. Coming to kneel between Christian's thighs, he reached out to gently trace circles across the skin over his knee. Christian squirmed, twitching his knee away.

"Ticklish, huh?"

"Shut up."

Christian reached for Aaron's hands and tugged on them gently.

"I don't want to just _watch _anymore. Please, just…"

Aaron knew what he meant, and he wanted it so much he could almost _taste _it.

"You know what to do." Christian murmured reassuringly, and Aaron nodded, mouth dry.

As gently as he could, Aaron reached between them and ran his fingers over Christian, revelling in the little noises and twitchy movements he could induce with just his fingertips.

* * *

Long, hazy moments later, when Aaron was sure he couldn't take it anymore, and Christian had a sheen of sweat coating his chest, Aaron stopped what he was doing.

"Tell me you're ready, because I don't think I can hang on for much longer."

Christian nodded and reached up, pulling Aaron's face down for a kiss. Aaron smiled.

Gently pulling Christian's thighs upward so his knees were hooked over his shoulders, Aaron smoothed his palms over the soft skin of Christian's belly.

"You're gorgeous." Aaron murmured, and Christian looked at him tenderly.

"So're you. Now c'mere, before I take charge."

Laughing, Aaron rested his hands on Christian's hips, steadying them until he was ready, just waiting for some kind of assent from Christian.

"_Please_." Christian breathed, and Aaron had to hold his breath as he pushed in as gently as he could. Christian let out strangled moan that made Aaron's heart flutter in uncertainty.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly, pausing for a moment, and Christian opened one eye and glared.

"Are you out of your mind? This is awesome so far, though I gotta say, you're killing it a bit with the talking."

Aaron shook his head in mock-resignation and breathed out a stuttered breath as he was finally pressed fully against Christian's warm, flushed skin. Struggling a little to move his knees down from their position, Christian shifted, moving the balance of their weight.

"Move, baby."

Aaron closed his eyes and just let himself go with it. He knew he probably wouldn't ever be some great lothario, and that was just fine with him. Still, hearing the gasped inhalations and soft groans coming from Christian when he let his fingertips drift over his skin sure made him feel powerful.

Bracing his weight on shaking arms, he pulled back slowly, then rolled his hips forward faster, and Christian's hands dug into his shoulder blades, scrabbling to keep a hold on the damp skin. Aaron's eyes felt heavy, and his breathing was coming in heavy, slow drags. Forcing himself to focus on Christian's face, he whispered;

"I love you."

And Christian got that little frisson of happiness he got whenever Aaron said it, because whilst he _knew_ he felt it, the words themselves rarely made it out into the open. And despite himself, despite how fucking street-wise and knowledgeable he'd always thought himself, it bowled Christian over every time.

"I love you too. So much." He murmured into Aaron's bicep.

Never, ever, not even on that night at the seedy airport motel, had it been like this. Now, even with the familiarity and understanding of each other, it seemed more intense if anything, and Aaron could understand why so many people did this.

Beneath him, Christian tensed, and the grip upon Aaron's bicep and lower back increased. Aaron looked down and his heart did that skitter thud-thump thing it did sometimes; Christian's eyes were wide, his lips open and red, and the muscles in his stomach and chest were tight, perfectly defined in the first wave of the oncoming storm.

Abandoning all thoughts of being gentle and tender, Aaron closed his eyes and let his body take over. It was only a matter of a few heartbeats before Christian's shout filled the room, and then Aaron was following, hands bunched in the sheets by Christian's head, hips jerking wildly.

Collapsing on top of Christian, Aaron somehow managed, with a gargantuan effort, to pull out and roll on to his side, one hand pressed tenderly against Christian's breastbone, feeling the thudding reassurance that told him they were both there, both so _alive_, no matter what had happened to them.

"T'rn ou th'light…" came Christian's slurred voice, and Aaron sighed, forcing himself to his feet and swaying drunkenly toward the door. Jabbing it indelicately, he turned around, blinking as a huge yawn overtook his face.

* * *

Sliding back into the bed, he pulled the cover over them both, and Christian turned over on to his side, mouth turned up in a smile.

"L've you." He murmured, and Aaron grinned, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, love you too."

* * *

**If you liked it, please let me know!**


End file.
